L'académie des Lumières
by Sheyne
Summary: L'établissement le plus prestigieux réunissant les professeurs les plus doués et les élèves les plus brillants. Pourtant entre mensonge, sexe, drogue et trahison, cet établissement est épargné en rien et tous les tabous sont tabous….  présence de YAOI
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Les flocons de neiges tombés en trombe. Au sol, cinq bons centimètres de neige s'étaient entassés. Dans les rues des traces de pas étaient clairement visibles. Cette neige s'engouffrait partout. Non loin, dans un parc, dans une ambiance de gaieté des garçons se livraient même à une bataille de boule de neige et des filles se contentaient de bâtir des bonshommes de neige, tous ceux ci sous la surveillance de leur parents qui se trouvaient à quelques pas de leurs gamins.

Tous semblaient si féérique. Pourtant, encore un peu plus loin du parc nous pouvions apercevoir un bâtiment. Pour être plus précis, un établissement scolaire.

Un adolescent s'y trouvait, allongé de dos par terre. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la neige qui contrastait avec ses cheveux et ses yeux aussi noirs que le néant. Cette neige si blanche était néanmoins profanée par l'intrusion d'une autre couleur : le rouge. Une flottée de liquide rouge se libérait du crâne du jeune homme pour se répandre à toute allure sur cette couche blanchâtre. Le jeune homme convulsait par intermittence et ses yeux grands ouvertes, semblaient obnubilés par ce qu'ils voyaient, quelque chose que ses yeux n'avaient encore jamais vu jusqu'à présent : La mort.

_ « Sasuke! »

Une fille aux cheveux roses accourait vers ledit Sasuke. Elle hurlait à gorge déployée comme pour effacer cette vision qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ses larmes coulaient sans répit. Arrivée à quelques mètres du mourant, un garçon l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en la serrant contre lui.

_ « Sakura! Calmes toi! »

_ « Lâches moi! Lâches moi Naruto!»

Mais le blond n'en écouta pas les ordres. Il pleurait tout comme la demoiselle. Une foulée accourut alors. Professeures et élèves encerclaient à présent le brun. Les professeurs essayaient de repousser les élèves en arrière pour ne pas qu'ils s'en approchent de trop et d'autres essayaient désespérément de couvrir les yeux de certains élèves pour leurs cacher la vue. Un des professeurs osa un pas en avant. Lentement il approcha ses doigts des yeux du brun et les referma.

Un corbeau se trouvait non loin perché à un sapin. Il observait la scène avec curiosité. Il battait les ailes et picorer ses plumes par moment. Il s'agitait de plus en plus et poussait des cris non sans une pointe de mépris. C'est dans un « Crôa!» qu'il s'envola. Il longea sapins, maisons, trottoir et lampadaires en poussant ses abominables croassements tout en observant ce qu'il survolait comme à la recherche d'un autre spectacle sanglant.

Tout semblait si féérique… en apparence.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Comité des élèves

**/ !\ Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**/ !\ Rating : T (changement de rating peut être plus tard)**

**/ !\ Genre : présence de relation hétérosexuel ET homosexuel**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 : L'hégémonie du comité des élèves<em>

[5 mois plus tôt] 4 Mai 2011

12h00

La sonnerie du lycée retentissait rompant ainsi le silence des couloirs. Très vite les portes s'ouvraient plus ou moins violemment et les élèves se précipitaient de sortir comme s'ils venaient enfin d'être libérés après des années de séquestrations. Ainsi le silence laissa place à une cacophonie pas possible.

Une longue queue se formait déjà à la porte de la cantine. Les élèves attendaient patiemment. Certains riaient, d'autres se chamaillaient. Un garçon d'environ un mètre soixante dix-huit à la coupe au bol arrivait en trombe et dépassait tout le monde sous leurs injures. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès des victimes.

_ Hop, désolé je suis avec elle là devant, fit le garçon à la coupe au bol.

_ Derrières !

_ Eh mais, elle m'attend j'vous jure… Tayuya ! Tayuya ! Derrières toi!

Une fille aux cheveux longs de couleur rose se retourna et fit signe des mains à celui qui lui a interpellée tout en criant un : «Lee! Viens!».

_T'as vu ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais avec elle !

_Tss

Lee n'y prêtant pas plus attention, rejoignit Tayuya.

_Tu en as mis du temps, fit Tayuya le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute je ne trouvais pas la cantine, répondit Lee tout en reprenant son souffle.

Les discutions allaient de bon train, beaucoup d'entre eux se poussaient afin d'avoir de la place et par-dessus ce brouhaha une voix féminine se fit entendre : « Mais dis donc, c'est une belle brochette qu'on a là».

Les gens qui composaient la queue se retournèrent tous et virent qu'une fille aux cheveux blonds et longs se tenait derrière eux. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit coiffée d'une haute queue de cheval, ses cheveux soyeux arrivaient jusqu'au ras du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'une bleuté déconcertante et elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche sans aucun doute de haute couture.

Elle était en compagnie d'un jeune homme, tout aussi blond qu'elle, cheveux courts et ébouriffés. La couleur de ses yeux rivalisait avec celle de ladite blonde cependant à défaut d'être aussi blanc de peau qu'elle, lui était couleur sable. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt des plus banales et d'un pantacourt noir. Il écoutait de la musique et portait un casque sur sa tête. Il se mouvait le corps et les mains au rythme de sa musique.

A la vu de ces deux jeunes gens, la queue jusqu'alors très serrée se fendit instantanément en deux pour laisser passer nos deux arrivants comme si c'était une habitude.

La tête haute, la blonde repassait sans cesse avec ses doits doigts fins, une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit le chemin s'ouvrir à elle et l'emprunta pour passer naturellement et lentement devant tout le monde suivit du blond qui lui se mouvait toujours au rythme de sa musique.

_ Qui c'est eux ? Chuchota Lee aux oreilles de Tayuya.

_ La blonde c'est Ino Yamanaka et le blond c'est Uzumaki Naruto. Ils font parti du comité des élèves. Si tu veux mon avis ne t'approche pas d'eux. Ils sont dangereux. Surtout le blondinet.

_ Comité des élèves ? Et en quoi ils sont dangereux?

_ Le comité des élèves est un groupe composé de quatre personnes. Ils sont tous issu de famille plutôt aisée. Leur rôle c'est d'organisé des événements et ceux sont les portes parole du lycée. Des intermédiaires directs entre l'administration et nous, les élèves. Leurs parents sont eux-mêmes membre du Conseil. Le blond fait un trafique de drogue. Il en vend à certains élèves. Si tu t'approche trop de lui il va finir par essayer de t'influencer à en acheter. Une fois dedans tu ne pourras plus en ressortir. Quant à Ino, elle est inoffensive enfin ne la cherche pas sinon tu vas repartir aussi vite que t'es venu. Et vu que tu es nouveau, ils t'ont sans doute à l'œil déjà.

Le lendemain matin

10h02

Il faisait plutôt frais et les nuages gris annonçaient probablement de la pluie. Dans la cour de récréation, on observait beaucoup de groupe d'étudiants, tous en train de discuter, de rigoler, de se battre.

Une fille aux longs cheveux rouge échevelés côté droit et lisse côté gauche qui portait des lunettes et une robe bustier imprimé rose léopard complétée par une ceinture marron autour de la taille et des escarpins noirs du style anglais avec talons de 10 centimètres et des lanières chevilles, sortit de l'établissement pour rejoindre la cour à toute vitesse suivi de près par Ino et Naruto. Ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers une fille peignée de deux chignons sur le haut de la tête, qui cette dernière discutait avec quatre de ses amis. Elle se fit empoignée sa main droite qui la poussa à se retourner, face à la furie.

_ Tenten tu n'es qu'une sale garce!

_ Lâches moi Karin!

Sur ces paroles Tenten se dégagea de l'emprise qu'exerçait Karin sur elle. Elles se défièrent du regard. Naruto ainsi qu'Ino qui se trouvaient tous deux derrière Karin ne prêtèrent pas particulièrement attention à la scène. L'un écoutait sa musique tandis que l'autre se regardait sur une glace tout en arrangeant sa coiffure.

_ Tu peux me croire je n'en resterais pas là.

_ Suigetsu et toi c'est du passé. Faut que tu t'y fasses. Oublie-le.

_ Oui ça ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est qu'un déchet parmi tant d'autre mais on ne touche pas à ce que j'ai déjà touché. Je te l'avais déjà prévenu.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

_ Eh bien tu devrais. Gars à toi petite sotte.

Karin déserta les lieux accompagnée de ses deux amis, puis une fois que Karin ai quittée son champs de vision Tenten osa un soupire de soulagement.

Cette fois-ci le jeune fille, toujours en compagnie de ses deux acolytes, se dirigea à l'autre bout de la cour pour aller à la rencontre d'un garçon dont la coupe de cheveux rappelait légèrement à un ananas, lui, était en compagnie d'un garçon dont on pouvait facilement dire que son poids dépassait la norme et d'un autre garçon aux cheveux longs et noirs et dont les pupilles étaient anormalement claires.

_ Où ? Où est-il ? Questionna Karin sur un ton quelque peu agressif.

_ Qui « il » ? Renvoya le garçon à la coupe d'ananas

_ Et surtout tu t'adresse à qui ? À Shikamaru? À Neji ou à moi ? Ajouta le garçon à fort de corpulence.

Sur ces dires les trois garçons se pouffèrent de rire et se bousculèrent amicalement content de se payer la tête de la demoiselle qui cette dernière rouge de colère croisa ses bras et essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait à fusiller ces trois clowns de son regard noir. Une fois leur manège fini, Karin rehaussa ses lunettes et pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

_ Toi, le porcinet je ne t'ai pas sonné donc tu te fais petit si tu ne veux pas rejoindre les profondeurs de la Terre.

Sous la menace de Karin le garçon avala difficilement sa salive.

_Je reprends : Shikamaru, où est-il ? Redemanda Karin lentement

_ « Il » a un prénom.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Abrutit !

_ Je ne sais pas où il est, il n'est pas ma femme. Tu sais très bien qu'on est jeudi aujourd'hui et qu'à toutes les pauses des jeudis matin ainsi que celles des mardi après-midi, il disparait de la planète Terre. Personne ne sait où il se trouve, pas même moi donc maintenant pousses toi de là.

_ Ne prends pas ton air de désinvolte avec moi. Si tu n'étais pas son petit protégé je t'aurais déjà fait la peau. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas qu'est ce qu'il te trouve. Ignoble comme tu es.

_ Peut être qu'il en assez de rester qu'avec des hypocrites.

Au moment où Karin leva la main, sans doute pour le gifler, elle fut stoppée par Ino qui retint son bras.

_ « Arrêtes ! Allons nous-en, Kiba a était très clair. On ne doit pas s'en prendre à son meilleur ami ! Et de toute manière on le verra en cours, après la pause. Pour l'amour du ciel n'en fais pas tout un fromage. »

Karin reprit ses esprit et tourna les talons pas sans les avoir dévisagée une dernière fois.

_ On dirait que quelqu'un va avoir des ennuis, il n'y a que lorsque Karin veut commettre un méfait qu'elle cherche aussi précipitamment Kiba, dit le garçon aux cheveux longs et brun.

Les trois garçons regardèrent Karin et ses deux compagnons s'éloigner à petit pas. Les premières gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber, très vite tout le paysage : arbres, bancs, sol, toits furent humidifiés et les élèves se bousculaient pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ce qui tombait à pic puisque la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause retentit. Ainsi les élèves montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs salles respectives.

Un garçon aux cheveux courts, châtains et légèrement en pétards. Mesurant vers les 1 mètre 73. Vêtu d'un jean de marque, d'un tee-shirt blanc complété par une chemise bleu ciel mal boutonné et tatoué à chaque joue d'un triangle rouge pointé vers le bas sortit d'une salle où on pouvait voir l'inscription : [Toilette] sur une petite plaquette rectangulaire fixée et centré en haut de la porte.

Le jeune homme essayait de retrousser maladroitement sa chemise sous son jean et tourna les talons pour monter en cour.

_ Kiba ! Où-est ce que t'étais passé ? Cria Karin sur le châtain.

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé et sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher, fit : Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Qu'est ce qui te prend? Tu as tes règles? Ironisa Kiba.

A ce moment Shikamaru, arrivé de nulle part, passa son bras gauche autour du cou de Kiba en pressant sa tête contre celle de son prisonnier affichant un sourire tout comme son ami.

_ Mais non, tu sais bien qu'elle a toujours était ravagée. Murmura Shikamaru au creux de l'oreille de Kiba

_ Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me chercher, pauvre abrutit. Riposta Karin

Sur ces mots Karin prit le bras gauche de Kiba et le dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme.

_ Ça va, calmez-vous je ne suis pas votre jouet. Lança Kiba irrité d'être tiré de part et d'autre. Bon Karin, quoique tu aies à me dire, on se voit en cours.

Cette dernière rehaussa ses lunettes et parti devant laissant ses deux compagnons derrière. Shikamaru s'apprêtait à faire de même mais c'était sans compter sur Kiba qui ramena son ami à ses côtés en lui tirant la capuche de son pull.

_Hep hep hep, toi tu restes avec moi. Fit Kiba accompagné d'un sourire enjoué. Il prit le bras gauche de Shikamaru et le passa autour de son cou et en fit de même avec son bras droit.

_ Mais je rêve où t'es sorti des toilettes réservées aux professeurs ? Et pourquoi t'as l'air essoufflé ?

_Moi ? Non je ne suis pas essoufflé. Lança Kiba d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

_Mouais, mouais. Dit Shikamaru d'un air suspicieux. Il sortit tant bien que mal une pomme de son sac à dos avec sa main restante et la tendit à son ami. Tiens ! Mange ! Elle est juteuse je l'ai acheté tôt ce matin.

_ Je n'en veux pas.

_Allez ! Goûte ! Juste un peu.

Kiba repoussa gentiment la pomme tendu en ajoutant : Arrête, étouffé sous un rire. Je ne suis pas un garçon facile. Plaisanta Kiba.

18h15.

Dans un des gymnase de l'établissement se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux brun. Vêtu d'un simple short de couleur bleu foncé et d'un débardeur de type marcel noir. Par ailleurs des gouttes de transpirations parcouraient le long de son visage et de son cou marquant l'effort qu'il a dû fournir en sport.

Il sillonnait le gymnase afin de ramasser les volants éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle.

Le garçon finissait d'accrocher les filets rangés contre le mur et jeta un œil derrière lui après avoir entendu comme un claquement de porte. Il vit à sa plus grande surprise Ino, Karin et Naruto, alignés devant la sortie de secoure, qui le fixaient avec insistance.

Il eu un profond malaise et se rappela de se qu'on lui avait dit une fois : « Quand tu te trouves seul à seul dans une salle avec un membre du comité des élèves, essaye de gratter l'amitié. Quand tu te retrouves seul avec deux membres du comité des élèves ignore-les et fais toi petit, quand y'en a trois, change de pièce et quand ils sont quatre alors c'est plus la peine de fuir ».

Il appliqua alors cette règle d'or à la lettre. Tête baissée, il s'empressa de sortir de la salle de sport en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui le mènerait à la sortie principale. Mais un bruit de pas se faisait entendre. Le fugitif se figea. Il leva sa tête et vit Kiba descendre lentement les escaliers tout en le fixant avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Merde » grinça le brun entre se dents.

_ Sasuke ! cria d'un ton enjoué Karin. Le concerné tourna sa tête en arrière. Vois-tu ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Continua la jeune fille qui commença à marcher en direction de l'interlocuteur.

Ino qui repassait ses doigts sur une de ses longues mèches blonde et Naruto qui écoutait sa musique marchèrent sur les traces du leader. Sasuke déglutit. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il a été prit de court. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir par la sortie de secoure puisque y'avait Karin et ses deux acolytes qui y barraient la route. Ni par la porte principal puisqu'il devrait emprunter les escaliers, les-même que celui dont Kiba était en train de descendre à ce moment précis. Il serra ses poings et avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer au fur et à mesure que Karin, Ino et Naruto s'approchait de lui. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Karin lui voulait et pour faire durer le suspens encore plus longtemps Karin s'approchait à petits pas. Dans sa tête une seule phrase tournait en boucle : « Dépêche toi sale garce, crache le morceau ».

Karin ainsi que Naruto et Ino se stoppèrent une fois arrivé à environ cinq pas de leur proie. Pendant ce temps Kiba finit de descendre l'escalier et se trouvait à présent à une dizaine de mètre de Sasuke.

_Vois-tu ? Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service. Poursuivit Karin.

_Je ne peux rien pour toi !

_To to to to to to. Fit Ino en agitant un de ses index de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Tu ne sais même pas quel est le service.

_Le ferme ! La feeerme ! Hurla Sasuke. Le jeune garçon ne supportait pas cette pression qu'exerçaient Karin et compagnie. Il avait envie d'exploser. Même s'il ne savait pas quelle était la nature du service, il savait néanmoins quel en serait le but de ce service : celui de faire du mal.

_ Hn. Ne prends pas cet air condescendant. Ino mit sa main sur sa poitrine gauche. Ca fait battre la chamade à mon petit cœur. Se joua la jeune fille.

_ Je sais que Suigetsu a prit en vidéo la première fois que Tenten et lui l'ont fait... La première fois de Tenten. Dis Kiba toujours avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Cette révélation eue comme l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit du brun. Il se demandait comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit au courant. Mais le fait qu'il soit si surpris c'est surtout parce qu'il devinait à présent quel sera le service demandé. Il se retourna vers Kiba avant d'ajouter : Comment tu as… Enfoiré.

A vrai dire au moment où il avait aperçut Kiba, il savait que toute résistance était inutile. Certes Kiba n'avait pas la même réputation que Karin qui la voulait hargneuse, sans pitié et manipulatrice le portrait même d'une femme d'affaire idéale qui sait tirer les ficelles pour parvenir à ses fins. Ni celle d'Ino qui dit d'elle capricieuse et redoutable séductrice sans scrupule prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle désir ou encore celle de Naruto excessivement violent et dépravé. Mais les gens ont d'avantageuse de méfiance à l'égard de Kiba que ses autres compères. La cause ? Dû au fait qu'il est silencieux mais qui mord par derrière, comme on le dit : il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Quand il a décidé de faire de ta vie un enfer il sait taper là où il fait mal en raison qu'il a en sa possession une armada de secrets et d'informations sur la vie privé des autres. C'est carrément devenu un business : il n'hésite pas à acheter et à vendre des informations sur la vie privé des personnes dont il s'est lui-même appropriés les droits. Ce qui fait de Kiba le plus vicieux et craint des quatre.

_ Je veux la sex tape. Ajouta Kiba.

_Tsss, là mon gars, tu peux rêver. Jamais je ne trahirais mon meilleur ami.

_ Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peux pas te faire de torts. Et puis Suigetsu est de loin le genre à être complexé par son physique qu'il expose sans gêne.

_ Même ! Tenten est la petite amie de Suigetsu et c'est mon amie aussi ! Pourquoi c'est à moi que vous le demandiez ? Allez plutôt voir Suigetsu !

_ Je n'ai pas collecté d'informations assez embarrassantes sur ton meilleur ami pour le faire chanter. Je me rabats donc sur toi. De plus… Kiba jeta un œil sur Karin avant de diriger à nouveau son regard sur Sasuke en clignant des yeux. Alors ? C'est okey ?

_ Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Tu perds ton temps !

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours en arriver là ? Dis Kiba sous un soupir de lassitude.

Kiba commença à s'avancer tout doucement vers Sasuke, s'arrêta à coter de ce dernier et se mit à tourner tout autour doucement tel un vautour surveillant la chair fraîche avant de murmurer à son oreille gauche.

_ As-tu… déjà… eu une… bonne note… à un test de physique-chimie ? Susurra lentement Kiba aux creux de l'oreille de Sasuke qui eu pour effet de lui faire manquer un battement. Disons une note assez élevée pour que tu valides ton trimestre. Nous sommes au beau milieu du deuxième trimestre. Tu sais que les résultats du deuxième trimestre et du troisième sont décisifs pour faire tes preuves afin de pouvoir rester ici pour intégrer la prestigieuse université Konoha et vu tes résultats au premier trimestre surtout en physique chimie qui ont fait plomber ta moyenne du premier trimestre, tu aurais sérieusement besoin de ce qu'on appelle un coup de pouce.

« Le salopard » dit Sasuke dans sa tête. Un silence pesant s'imposa, seul des bruissements de sons indescriptibles produits par la musique de Naruto se faisaient entendre. Vaincu le jeune homme soupira, desserra ses poings et ferma les yeux. Un sourire de satisfaction se fit voir sur le visage de Karin contente de l'issu de l'entretien.

A SUIVRE


End file.
